Flyer Awards/July 2014/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Flyer Awards! Transcript *starts, crowd begins cheering *TheITChap: Hello FlyerTV and the world! This is the Flyer Awards! *TheITChap: Okay crowd, settle down, settle down. We don't want an incident happening! *TheITChap: Lets go see our host, SpongeBob SquarePants! *cheers *SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, so lets get this straight. *SpongeBob SquarePants: I would like to tell something. Once, SpongeToons was nominated but now it's disqualified. Wanna know why? Well, it was never nominated but it was on the nominee page! We don't know why. Because of that, there was only ADWSS, The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star, and Parallel Sponge for G/PG Spin-off. And the winner was...... ADWSS! Let's meet up with the producing crew: IRmjii, SuperFanon'D!, and Ghastlyop! Any of these people sound familiar? Well, they've got some talent! *IRmjii: Thanks, I'm very glad my show got the award. Recently, I've been working on my new spin-off for the spin-off contest, so I'm basically the director. And since Ghastlyop has been working on SpongeToons...... the real thanks goes to SuperFanon'D! *cheers *SuperFanon: Thanks! Now, I've got to say, I've been working quite hard on ADWSS, and guess what? There's gonna be a movie, coming around August 2016! *cheers wildly, whistles are heard *SuperFanon: And there's gonna be more than 4 seasons! *cheers more *Ghastlyop: I'll be leaving Season 2, guys. *quiets *Ghastlyop: But I'm returning to write when the movie comes back & I'll be continuing on until the end of SpongeToons! *cheers *SpongeBob: Settle down, settle down. Now, let's still give a thanks to William Leonard and JCM, who made Parallel Sponge and TSAOPS, respectively. Their shows were nominated, and they were so close! So cheers for William and Jason, folks! *cheers *William: Thanks, guys. I really appreciate that I was nominated by you. *Jason: Well, thanks for nominating my spin-off! *SpongeBob: Maybe you could win next time! Good luck, William and Jason! Anywho, it's time to see what wins the best PG-13/R Spin-off..... our nominees are Livin' With The Squid, and Ttyl. And the winner is Livn' With The Squid, by Travisplatypus! Although this show is inactive, and quite less popular than Ttyl, it somehow got the award. Anyway, Travis is blocked, if I recall, so we can't get his word. But still, we can congradulate the creator of Ttyl for being a nominee...... hooray Ponyo Fan! Let's hear what Violet has to say! *Violet: Thanks guys..... anyway, I'm not so "yay, I'm a nominee!" on these little, less known awards...... but whatevs, I got nominated, so um, yay....... bye now. (exits through the curtains) *SpongeBob: Okay.... now for the best video game award. Our nominees are SpongeBob Tapped Out and Doodlebob and The Magic Pencil. The winner is Doodlebob and The Magic Pencil! We don't know who made it, so we can't get a word from the mystery creator...... but we can congradulate SpongeBob Tapped Out, and its creator, Kidboy24! Unfortunately, we can't get a word from him either, as he is inactive. So time for the Best User award! Nominees? SBCA, SuperFanon'D! Winner? SuperFanon! Let's have a word from him! *SuperFanon: Wow, I have two awards on this show? Sweet! Anyway, thanks. I really don't have much to say...... but um, thanks guys! *claps except Ghastlyop, who facepalms. *SpongeBob: And Luis was right behind him on the votes, let's cheer for him too! *cheers *Luis: Thanks guys.... I've got to say, it's kind of weird that on my own awards show, I didn't win anything...... but thanks for the nomination, guys! More SpongeToons in a few days! *SpongeBob: Now for the best writer award! Nominees are Weston and William. *SpongeBob: And that goes to..... * drumroll * cymbal * SpongeBob: Weston! Yay! Let's see what he has to say. * Weston: Hey guys! Thanks for the award! You know though, I get so many awards just because of Absorbent Days. But you deserve awards too! That's right, all of you in the crowd! * cheers * Weston: (as crowd still cheers) Yeah, all of you deserve an award! That's right! Yeah! (sits back down) * SpongeBob: And let's thank William for being a nominee! * William: Thanks guys! Really, I don't know what to say...... but thanks! I guess I'll see you next Flyer Awards! * cheers * phone rings * SpongeBob: Hang on a sec. * wonders * TheITChap: Okay, since SpongeBob got a phone call, I'll be taking over for him. The rest of the awards only had one nominee, so they automatically win. So..... Travis wins an award for Leader Plankton!, Jason wins an award for best spin-off creator, and William finally gets an award here - best title card creator! Let's see waht Travis, Jason, and William have to say about getting a Flyer Award! * Travis: Hey guys, guess what? Leader Plankton! was actually just on hiatus...... so it's not cancelled...... which means I'm disqualified...... (grabs trophy from TheITChap, and runs away) * TheITChap: What?! Come back here! (runs off, chasing Travis) * SpongeBob: (comes back) What'd I miss? Anyway...... Jason and William..... go say what you wanted to say. * Jason: Well...... I really don't have much to say, but all I can say is thanks! * William: That's all I got to say too. * SpongeBob: Guys, at least get something to say before going to an awards show! I mean, like, if you win a million dollars, you won't have anything to say? SERIOUSLY? Dudes, you're kidding, right? * SpongeBob keeps talking, William and Jason leave, as well as the audience * SpongeBob: You're gone, aren't you? * TheITChap: (suddenly bursts in the room, strangling Travis) * SpongeBob: What the heck? * Travis: We hope you enjoyed the awards! OW! Easy ITChap! * SpongeBob: Um, bye! * Flyer Awards July 2014 end Category:Transcripts